


Q & A

by Remlundskan



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Anal Sex, It's a gay orgy!, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, you name it-they're doing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So… You’d rather fuck Danny than me, is that it?”<br/>Jon’s big laugh turned into a smaller, gentler one, looking from Donnie to Danny and back again. And then, he just smiled, his usual, adorable smile that made the entire world fall in love with him, and said:<br/>“I can’t fuck both of you?”<br/>“Hey!” Joe pointed out as though he was feeling left out. “What about me?”<br/>“Hey, fuck you, Joe, you wanted Danny too, remember? ‘Marry Jordan and fuck Danny’, those were your words…”<br/>Jon looked at Joe, for three seconds, shrugged, and said:<br/>“Alright, Joe, if you want it so bad… come and get it!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q & A

**Author's Note:**

> This is what my brain comes up with after watching this:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ndxiBz8S5-s
> 
> Really, they're just asking for it now!
> 
> Don't know, them, don't own them, but man, I would have so much fun with them if I did!

”I love Britain!” Jordan laughed as he entered the hotel room, followed by the others.

“Those chicks were fucking crazy!” Joe pointed out, but the words were spoken with a big smile. And then he turned towards the eldest member of the group. “And you, you fucking cocksucker, you were even worse, what the fuck’s gotten into you?”

Jon simply raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing… yet!”

There was a loud ‘OH’ from Jordan that was nearly impossible to hear, on account of Donnie and Danny laughing so hard.

“Dude!” Jordan said, trying to act shocked, and failing miserably. “That’s so not the kind of shit I wanna hear right now!”

“No shit!” Joe said, making them all laugh again. Tears streaming down his face, Donnie went to make sure the door to the hotel room was closed and locked, before turning his steely eyes on Jon.

“So… You’d rather fuck Danny than me, is that it?”

Jon’s big laugh turned into a smaller, gentler one, looking from Donnie to Danny and back again. And then, he just smiled, his usual, adorable smile that made the entire world fall in love with him, and said:

“I can’t fuck both of you?”

“Hey!” Joe pointed out as though he was feeling left out. “What about me?” 

“Hey, fuck you, Joe, you wanted Danny too, remember? ‘Marry Jordan and fuck Danny’, those were your words…”

Jon looked at Joe, for three seconds, shrugged, and said:

“Alright, Joe, if you want it so bad… come and get it!”

Challenged issued, Donnie and Danny looked over to Joe to see if he would accept. Joe kept his eyes at Jon, and then walked right over to him, taking off his shirt as he did so, ending up standing half naked in front of Jon, head tilted a bit to the left, as if issuing his own challenge. Jon, however, didn’t do anything but cross his arms over his chest, waiting for Joe to finish taking his clothes off. Not one to back down from a challenge, Joe smirked and opened up his pants, pulling them down, proving that he had not been lying earlier.

“Going commando, Joe? I thought you were just laying it on for the fangirls!” Danny said, and Donnie nodded in agreement. When Joe had said that he wasn’t wearing any underwear during the q & a, they all had assumed that it was just something he said to get the girls going, but he was proving them all wrong, standing in front of Jon, naked as the day he was born, and a cocky look on his face.

Jon was not even trying to hiding the desire in his eyes as he let his eyes wander up and down Joe’s hard, naked body.

Suddenly tiered of playing games, he pulled Joe to him, holding him in an iron grip as he kissed him ravenously. Joe, of course, gave as good as he got, his hands already working their way inside Jon’s pants. 

“Fuck… Always so fucking eager, ain’t ya, Joe?” Donnie couldn’t help but point out.

Since Joe had Jon’s tongue so far down his throat, he could check Joe’s tonsils, Joe could only grunt in reply, but it was a grunt in affirmation, so it would have to do for now.

Donnie decided to help Joe out a bit, and walked over to them, embracing Jon from behind and started working on taking off his clothes. Jordan exchanged a look with Danny. It wasn’t exactly the first time they had done this, but since Jordan had been the center of attention last time, he motioned for Danny to go ahead before him. He had a feeling this party would soon be taken to the bedroom, and he would get his. Like he always did.

Danny moved quickly, getting down on his knees behind Joe to start working on his cute little ass. Out of the five of them, Joe had the cutest one, Donnie had the Marshmallow, Danny had the tightest one, Jordan had the apple butt and Jon… well, Jon’s ass was just begging for attention, wherever they went.

As soon as Donnie had gotten Jon’s shirt off of him, Joe moved down, dragging his tongue from Jon’s lips to his throat, over his collarbone and down towards his nipples. His hands moved up from Jon’s ass so that he could wrap his arms around the other man, holding him close as he started working on his nipples, making tiny little moans in his throat as Danny spread his ass cheeks, tongue moving all around and inside his hole, making his legs weak.

“Is this what you wanted, Jon?” Donnie asked, his lips on Jon’s ear as his hands pushed down Jon’s pants and underwear and then moved to grasp the man’s erection. Jon simply let his head fall back on Donnie’s shoulder, breathing heavy.

“Me?” He managed to gasp. “This…” He had to groan as one of Joe’s hands joined Donnie in jerking his cock, and then tried again: “Not my… idea…” He reached out one hand towards his brother, inviting him to join the party. “Not that I’m… comp… FUCK!”

Momentarily forgetting that Donnie, like the rest of them, has two hands, he was actually surprised for about half a second as he suddenly felt Donnie’s hard dick poking him in the back and the word came out exceptionally loud. And then, the moment of insanity was over and he was pushing himself back a bit, loving the feeling it brought. Jordan had joined them now, one hand on Jon’s neck, and the other around Joe’s. And then, he moved in to whisper something in his brother’s ear. Jon thought about it for a second, and then nodded. Jordan gave him a smile that probably would have seemed grateful, if the situation had been different. But they were all getting naked and horny right now, and the smile was more like a wolf’s grin.

Letting go of his brother, Jordan moved his hand down to the infamous Anaconda, stroking it gently.

“I believe you owe me, McIntyre!” he said, making Joe moan as he ran his fingers down the length of Joe’s massive cock. The last time they had ended up like this, Joe had been in the process of giving Jordan a magnificent blowjob, and Danny had been fucking Joe’s ass, but then, Danny had gone a bit faster, Joe had gotten vocal, and he had forgotten all about Jordan’s neglected cock. Thankfully, Jon had taken care of him, as the thoughtful big brother he was, but Jordan had pointed out afterwards, when they were all relaxing together, that Joey now owed him a blowjob. With a big finish! Joey had simply said ‘Sure, whatever’, to wiped out to say anything else, and that had been the end of that particular discussion.

That was a week ago. And now, Jordan wanted to collect.

Between Danny’s tongue working wonders in his ass and Jordan’s hand on his dick, Joe really didn’t have enough brain cells working to provide Jordan with any kind of intelligible answer. But his hands left Jon and went around Jordan’s waist, as if using the man for leverage and immediately started grinding his Anaconda into Jordan’s groin. Taking that as a good sign, Jordan started moving slowly backwards, towards the couch, realizing that they might not make it to the bed this time. Joe, not letting go even for a second, followed him and Danny, feeling Joe move away, found himself in the perfect position to start sucking Jon’s dick into his mouth.

“Oh, fuck”, Jon said, again, much softer this time. Lately, even though they were always five when they started, they somehow ended up in these little groups of three or two, and most of the time, it all ended with him being locked in an embrace with Donnie, with no thought was so ever as to where the others had gone off to.

Jordan ended up on the couch, arms under his head as he looked down at Joe, making himself comfortable between Jordan’s legs, before swooping down and swallowing Jordan’s dick all the way to the root. He did owe Jordan, after all, a blowjob, with a big finish, and he was going to make damn sure that he delivered, as promised.

“Shit, Joe… Ah, fuck, yeah”, were the only words that came out of Jordan’s mouth. But they were good words, so he repeated them, over and over, as Joey sucked his cock with relish.

Seeing an opportunity, and still thinking about what Jon had said earlier, during the q & a, Donnie decided to give Jon what he wanted. He had two fingers moving rapidly in an out of Jon’s hungry ass, but he knew that it was time for the main attraction. Maneuvering Jon over to the couch, with Jon still getting his dick sucked by Danny, and his fingers still fucking Jon’s ass, was no small feat at all, but Donnie had always loved a challenge and pretty soon, he had Jon bent over the arm of the couch, legs wide apart, his cock leaking so much precum it was running down his legs. Satisfied with the wanton look of his best friend/lover, Donnie turned to Danny.

“Go on, I know you want to!”

Not one to be told twice, Danny positioned himself behind Jon, pushing his dick inside with a hard shove, making Jon cry out. This was what he did best, after all. Donnie took position by the couch, his groin right at Jordan’s face and Jordan, lost on the waves of ecstasy from Joe’s lips around his cock, didn’t even have to think before he moved his head a bit, to be able to take Donnie’s dick in his mouth.

Joe, thinking that there is only one way he can finish this properly, sat up a bit, abandoning Jordan’s glistening cock for a few seconds to put two of his fingers into his mouth, getting them good and wet. He had promised a big finish after all! As he went back to sucking Jordan, one of his fingers slowly moving in under Jordan’s ass, searching for his hole. Jordan lifted his ass a bit, to give better access, and Joe gently played with his finger around Jordan’s hole, teasing him a bit, until he noticed Jordan frustratingly moving his ass up and down, indicating for the youngest member of the group to get the fuck on with it. Joe gave a smirk, and pushed his finger inside, slowly, just for a moment, and then pulled it out. Jordan moaned around Donnie’s cock, making him shudder and hold on to Danny’s shoulder for support.

“Joe, you fucking tease, just fuck him already!” Danny said, pounding Jon’s ass like it was nothing. Jon was leaning down, his face hidden in the crook of Jordan’s neck, his breathing erratic, the word ‘fuck’ being uttered from time to time as Danny hit his prostate. Jordan reached up with one arm to cradle Jon’s head even closer , holding him there as he was teased, mercilessly by Joe.

Joe looked up at Danny. It had been weeks since he last had a chance to screw that magnificent ass, and even longer since Danny had fucked him. A wicked idea began to form in his head regarding how he was going to achieve this, and he added another finger to Jordan’s ass, moving them around a bit, grinning to himself as he found the spot that always seemed to make Jordan’s ass go flying in the air. Satisfied with the results, he bent down and started sucking Jordan’s dick again, grazing it with his teeth as his fingers kept on hitting that magical spot. Dude wanted a big finish! Joe was going to give him one!

For a few minutes, the only sounds in the room were the sounds of grunting and groaning, of loud moans and skin slapping on skin, but pretty soon, their movements went from flowing to erratic and Danny started fucking Jon’s ass like a madman, hard and fast, making Jon start to scream out his name. Donnie, the vibrations on his cock from Jordan’s constant moaning turning his brain into mush, had to lean forward a bit, holding on to the couch as he fucked Jordan’s mouth, trying to remember not to gag him, but having real trouble remembering why. 

Jordan was the first to lose it, tearing his head away from Donnie’s cock to be able to scream:

“Ah fuck, yeah, Joey” as he erupted, shooting his cum down Joe’s throat, his whole body convulsing as he rode it though, and then, he fell back down on the couch, completely spent.

Jon was next, with Donnie just a few seconds later, both of them firing their loads onto Jordan’s face and chest. It was a pretty nice couch, after all, and it would be a shame to ruin it. Jon all but fell down on the couch as his legs gave out, muttering something about being ‘too old for this’, and Donnie sat down on the table in front of the couch, leaving a fine ass-print on it and not really giving so much as a flying fig about it.

Joe, who was still hard, looked up again and saw that Danny was getting close to his own release. Slowly withdrawing his fingers from Jordan’s ass, paying little to no mind to the mans’ objections, Joe got up, his legs a bit unsteady after he had been sitting on them for so long and went over to Danny, taking care not to trip over Donnie’s feet on the way.

“I wanna fuck you, Dan!”

Danny nodded. Jon staggered off to rest on the couch, next to his brother and Joe wrapped himself around Danny, kissing him passionately, gliding his tongue over Danny’s lips, savoring the taste that was so unique for Danny Wood. They both knew that it would be a matter of seconds, not minutes, before they came, so Joe, not one to waste any time, quickly assumed the position behind Danny, putting Danny in essentially the same position that Jon was in just minutes before, and slammed his big cock inside.

“… motherfucker…”, Danny swore at him, but pushed back nonetheless, trying to take as much of the Anaconda inside as possible. Joe didn’t even give him time to adjust, which was sort of a rule for him when it came to sex, for obvious reasons, he started thrusting as if his life depended on it, but this was Danny Wood he was fucking, and if there was one thing Joe knew for sure about the Anal invader, it was that he had no problem taking the Ananconda!

“Oh, fuck... yeah, Danny… you feel so good… oh fuck, I love your ass…” Joe, finally able to do his dirty talking, was taking advantage of this fact as much as humanly possible, and Donnie looked over at the two Knight brothers and raised an eyebrow.

“He’s sure got a filthy mouth on him, that boy!” he said, still sounding a bit out of breath.

It took 47 seconds before Danny came, and another 12 seconds for Joe to reach his peak, but eventually, they were all done, sitting or, in some cases, lying down, on or around the couch, back to normal. Or as close to normal as you could get when you were famous all over the world.

“One of these days… one of you guys is going to fuck me to death… Can you imagine the headlines?”

“Dude, way to kill the mood!” Jordan complained, but Jon went on, undeterred:

“Freak accident kills boy band member! Or… The mysteries surrounding the death of…”

“Famous singer kills big brother for talking too much after sex! There’s your headline, asshole!”

They soon agreed that this was a topic for discussion during the day, and not in the middle of the night. After some hugs and a lot of ‘love you’s, they all went to bed, already thinking about all the fun they were going to have on the rest of the tour.

 

Life was good for the New Kids!


End file.
